


❝Lover is a day (i can't forget)❞

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which donghyuck and jeno chase after their crushes.OrDonghyuck starts to crush on Wong Yukhei, Mark`s and Jeno`s teammate, and tries to figure out ways to confess and find out if the feelings are even worth fighting for.Jeno had fallen in love with his older brother's classmate Kim Doyoung, who often came over to study. Jeno never had the guts to tell the other how he feels, since not even once did it cross his mind that he was seen anything more than just Taeyong`s younger brother.Together the two brothers cross boundaries and slip in the teenage highschool life with little to no idea if their doings make their situations easier or harder.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hei hello!  
> This is probably the messiest thing I've written yet. I started writing this quite a long time ago, possible that in August, and i had done it to kill my boredom, yet for some reason the whole concept and freedom i had when writing this caught me off guard and now i decided to publish this monstrosity, but on the bright side this can be a fun read, as usually teen romcoms can be.
> 
> * when i say football i mean soccer. I will probably fix that mistake when i get to it.

The day donghyuck first saw yukhei definitely changed his life to some extent. He started to notice things he never did before. The summer's last drops of sunlight warmed the air as well as made the shadows stretch to infinity. Birds one by one started to pack their things, sing their last song and leave. Even the clouds were full of fluff, reflecting back the almost yellow hue the sun had got to give. The way the wind carried the strands of hair of the athlete and made his hair look soft. Hyuck could only admire.

Donghyuck couldn't help but crave the other's attention, even a simple eye locking would have made him happy, but instead he got nothing. It was almost as if he got rejected on the spot, and it made him feel uneasy, though the actual case was that yukhei and mark were busy talking at the school gates after football practice, jeno impatiently waiting along with donghyuck. Hyuck had never even spoken to the athlete himself.

Jeno wasn't stupid, he noticed his brother's behaviour and knew well that nothing good was coming out of that. Once lee donghyuck sets his eyes on something he wants, he will do anything to get it, even if it's a rubber duck that happens to look cute, hyuck will do the cutest aegyo to taeyong to get it, which will conclude him on getting it and the duck will spend the rest of its life on donghyuck`s shelf, untouched and left with little to no attention.

Though jeno had to admit, hyuck finally laid his eyes on a nice looking guy, though personality wise, everything could be questioned. Maybe his brother had only fallen for the looks, since that's all the older had to offer. And besides, he doubted that donghyuck himself had any interaction with the teammate as they aren't in the same grade nor do they happen to know each other.

Mark seemed to enjoy his time though, giving some hope on yukhei being a decent person, laughing at basically everything the other said. Out of nowhere the pair got serious and talked as if they were selling a car, one hand on a hip the other against a wall, supporting their weight.

Donghyuck groaned: ❝why are they taking so long? Taeyong is going to kill us if we're going to be late again.❞

Jeno only shrugged, having no clue on what their older brother has in mind wasting precious time.

❝it was just a threat, yong won't dare hurt any of us, and you know that.❞

❝keep telling yourself that. I once broke his mug when i washed it, my ass hurt for days.❞

Jeno turned his head towards his younger brother with evident fear and confusion on his face. ❝What did he do??❞

❝hit my ass, duh.❞

It could have been possible that donghyuck was making it up, but by the look of it, and how jittery the other got as time went by, it might have all been a true event.

They both looked at Mark and yukhei, and sighed in relief when they saw Mark waving at his friend and coming at the car.

❝Finally! If anyone's ass is going to be spanked, then it's going to be Mark's.❞

Jeno laughed at that.

Their older brother entered the car and sat at the driver's seat.

❝so who's your friend?❞ hyuck spoke as they were finally off the school grounds.

❝yukhei, he's in the team as well, jeno i thought you knew him?❞ mark looked at jeno from the mirror with a look that definitely came from taeyong, lips pouted and brows furrowed together, while his nose had no choice but to scrunch.

❝sorry, I was busy talking to jaemin, i didn't have time to meet everyone else.❞ jeno didn't bother to look up from the backseat, he once again texted his teammate, jaemin. Though most of it was just jaemin ranting about how donghyuck and renjun have been too close lately. Again.

Donghyuck on the passenger seat only nodded, the name of the football player burned into his mind. Yukhei. Yukhei. Yukhei. But his last name?

He was about to ask when Mark's phone rang, and since hyuck was shotgun and the older busy driving, he had no choice but to answer the phone.

❝Hey, Yong.❞ he started, casually.

❝Where are you? Dinner got ready half an hour ago, and i have to get doyoung in a few.❞ the stressful voice replied, deciding not to comment on hyuck`s bored tone.

❝Then get him. Mark just started driving, the bitch was busy talking to his friend, that's why we're late.❞

Mark shot a fast glare at donghyuck, who smiled to himself, proud of the small achievement. Though, he wasn't wrong, it indeed was Mark's fault that they were late.

❝Hyuck, language! But okay. The food's on the stove, just so you know.❞

❝Yuppies, it's not the first time you know, mother goose.❞

❝I know, but sometimes it feels like you three share the same brain cell.❞

❝Aah thanks, that's so sweet of you. Can i hang up now?❞

❝Yes, hyuck. Tell Mark to drive safe-❞

Just like that donghyuck ended the call, too tired to keep taeyong busy, after all he's got other things to do. So he threw Mark's phone on the backseat, catching a little bit of jeno`s attention as well.

❝he told you to drive safely. So don't fucking rush. What's yukhei`s last name though?❞ hyuck tried his best to show off a sweet face, perhaps his brother would give in and answer his question nicely, but all Mark could do was grip at the steering wheel with discomfort.

❝Why do you ask? Are you interested in him or something?❞

❝should be obvious if I'm asking.❞ hyuck said with a proud face, but that ticked Mark off even more:

❝ew hyuck, no!❞

❝ew?? You're talking about your friend, mark, your teammate!❞

❝so? I don't want you two dating.❞

❝Oh? I would have a chance?❞ the younger`s eyes filled with excitement.

❝That's not the point-❞ 

❝So am I his type or something? Has he talked about me? After all he must know that I'm your brother and all.❞

❝Dear god, hyuck, you will be the death of me.❞

The younger smiled, satisfied. He knew well that the chances of yukhei talking about him are zero, and that he probably doesn't even know what hyuck`s name is, in the case that yukhei is aware that Mark has brothers. 

Though knowing Mark, he wouldn't free willingly talk about jeno or hyuck, more the less about taeyong, Mark isn't really the type to talk about anyone, unless it's the other guy yong hangs out with, the one that painted Mark's nails once. And the fact that the guy didn't even have to ask twice says a lot. Even taeyong noticed it, since everytime donghyuck would ask his brother if he could paint his nails, all he gets is a glare and a huff of annoyance. So in the end it would be either taeyong or jeno with painted nails. Or in rare cases hyuck`s toenails.

When they arrived at the apartment, yong was gone and all that was left of him were endless notes on how they should wash the dishes after eating and if really needed then they can heat up the food.

Mark was saved from the endless questions hyuck had as the first spoonful of rice and chicken curry entered his mouth. The whole dinner went by in silence since the two football players were starving and all they could focus on was getting the protein and a full stomach. So they didn't exchange a single word to each other.

Hyuck on the other hand was busy thinking about the yukhei guy, surely the other must have Instagram, and Mark should be following it. So if his older brother won't tell him yukhei`s last name, hyuck will find it by doing a little stalking. Kunhang once called hyuck scary by how fast he can find all the information in such a small amount of time from all the existing social medias and other possible ways to get it. To him it didn't make sense.

Donghyuck stuffed his mouth with the last piece of lettuce and went to the sink to wash his dishes. Mark and jeno were eating their seconds, while looking at their younger brother with much interest.

❝Where's the rush?❞ jeno asked, mouth full.

❝Research.❞

And that was all they got from donghyuck, as he now left the kitchen and went straight to his and jeno`s shared room.

He opened his laptop and began his hunt. He first checked out all the people Mark followed, but to his misfortune they were all some rappers, football players or other idols. Even donghyuck, Mark's little brother, wasn't in the following list,neither was jeno or taeyong as he noticed. 

Next he checked all of jaemin`s followings, hyuck knew that the blonde followed basically everyone in their school, as the social butterfly he is, and that's also where he reached his jackpot.

Wong yukhei.

The sunkissed boy smiled from satisfaction as he saw many selfies as well as some pictures of food and sunsets on the other's feed. Hyuck didn't hesitate to hit the follow.

He closed his laptop and went to his phone, ready to tell everything that happend to jaemin. He knew that the other would be as excited as him, hyping the whole yukhei case up.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock on the wall showed 19:05, while the time actually happened to be 18:45. Though the owner of the object never noticed it as he always looked at the clock on his phone instead.

Yukhei sipped on his soda when he received a notification on Instagram. The bell like sound catching his attention instantly, making him abandon his textbooks and began tapping his password in while chewing on the straw out of habit.

Curiosity surely got the best of him when he saw the new follower @/leehyuckie. Yukhei found the username really cute and the profile picture didn't disappoint either- a selfie of a boy with sunflowers pressed to his cheeks. He didn't even hesitate once to tap on the icon and see what the other had posted. And it truly was far from regret, among the very pretty selfies were some night photographs of the boy hanging out with his friends, he definitely had an eye for things. 

Scrolling down further he noticed a familiar figure with cake all over the face, Mark Lee. The awkward smile on the other's face was certainly something yukhei saw a lot, he would even say that it's one of Mark's trademarks. 

Yukhei’s eyes widened slightly from the surprise and moved them to read the caption. He couldn't recall Mark having a cute friend, or a boyfriend in that aspect. He hoped that the single sentence would give him some answers.

❛happy birthday big bro, you're old.❜

Yukhei couldn't help but laugh at that, the caption surely could have been one of the reasons of the sour face.

Though he slowly started to wonder why Mark didn't tell him that he had a brother? Was he afraid of being teased in front of his friends by him? Or was it because none of the topics they've been talking about for over a year ever fit the situation? Now when he thought of it, he's never even visited Mark once, but the other has been over his place for many times, even slept over after a party. Though on the other hand it started to make sense who the two people waiting near the car were, both of them must've been his brothers, guess on the second year of hanging out with Mark lee it was time to find out about his family.

So without thinking twice, yukhei followed the user and liked the recent post.

Donghyuck was about to hit send on the mile long message to jaemin. That was until his heart stopped while an Instagram notification covered half the screen, announcing such happy news. User @/wongyukhei followed you.

If donghyuck would have had the guts, he would have screamed loudly in success, but all he did was yell into his pillows, feet hitting the mattress like a small child. Adrenaline filling every inch of hyuck`s body, he screenshotted the notification and sent it to jaemin, then started writing another text that was more up to date of the current situation.

hyuckieboo  
NA JAEMIN YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO MORK HID FROM ME!!! HE'S SO MEAN, HE HAS A WHOLE ASS MAN AS A FRIEND BUT NEVER EVEN TOLD ME. HIS NAME IS WONG YUKHEI AND OMG HE'S ETHEREAL, AND HIS LAUGHS ARE NICE TOO, WHAT A MORON ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。AND I FOLLOWED HIM ON INSTA AND HE DID TOO AND EVEN LIKED MY RECENT POST. I MIGHT FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE U CAN TAKE RENJUN FOR FUCKS SAKE (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

nanaluvsinjun  
I will take renjun alright. BUT WAIT WHAT UR BROTHER HAD A GOOD LOOKING FRIEND AND HE NEVER TOLD YOU?????

hyuckieboo  
I know right!!! Scandalous….. Apparently he's in the football team as well, jeno`s too btw! I saw them talking after school at the school gates ٩(๑òωó๑)۶

nanaluvsinjun  
You go get that jock hyuckieboo, go get him 👏👏👏

hyuckieboo  
Ahh i definitely will or at least try ٩(๑`^´๑)۶ I'm one step away from liking all his posts and hyping him upp. But that probably would seem so desperate… And stalkerish, he probably doesn't even know who i am QAQ

nanaluvsinjun  
LMAOA   
DESPERATE FOR SURE, AND THAT'S WHAT U ARE , no cap ☕  
But yeah, I'd say keep calm for now and press in when he's with Mark or something, ya know, smoothly become friendzoned ❤

hyuckieboo  
But i don't wanna be friendzoned ;^;

nanaluvsinjun  
Instagram ain't tinder, luv

Jaemin was right, most definitely. Instagram wasn't an app for one night stands, although that wouldn't be something to count out either, any app can provide meet ups and such, but donghyuck didn't want it to be a lousy relationship either, that would start off from social media and the feelings they would experience to be just through a screen. He wanted something real. He pretty much carved for it. Hyuck would rather be cradled in the arms of the wide shouldered male than send posts to one another of things they could do together. He would also rather tease the other in real life than send shaming memes. Donghyuck just really wanted to feel it all on his skin and through his pure emotions.

hyuckieboo  
You're right, nana. I should probably focus on realistic things (๑´•.̫ • `๑)

He put his phone down and hugged his pillow. With a sigh he closed his eyes and wondered how nice would it be if he really could do all of those things that couples do. Going on midnight picnic dates with fairy lights, reading at the libraries or even on empty grasslands, laying there while one reads the pages out loud. Perhaps even share kisses during random moments...

Though, would yukhei even like those things? He played football as a hobby, what are the chances that he would like to do such calm activities? What if he's just the kind to go to parties and get high on Friday nights with some other friends? And who knows, maybe the other already had someone special in their life and donghyuck happened to be delusional once again.

That thought pained him. Hyuck really didn't want to go through such useless emotions what rejection could offer just to be a broken piece of glass. He didn't want to be the moon either, to reflect the happiness others radiated, instead he wanted to be the sun, to be the one who others reflected off of.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno nervously showered as he thought about taeyong`s friend who will come over soon. The both of them will probably work on another school project or study for exams which are many months away, but it's never too early to prepare for something so important.

Jeno had a secret he will probably carry to his grave. If it hadn't been obvious, jeno was head over heels for kim doyoung, a senior, while he was a freshman. If jeno ever happened to speak about his quite scandalous feelings, it wouldn't surprise anyone, but donghyuck definitely would kill him with all the teasing and possibly blunt out tell the older about the crush, which for jeno, would ruin everything.

Jeno`s crush appeared the very day doyoung first stepped inside the apartment, or well, arrived at it. Jeno happened to be the one that had opened the door when the bell rang and the warm smile that had come to his sight made him feel weak in the knees. 

The words that slipped through the lips of the other were a blur, jeno during that time couldn't comprehend a thing. He floated in another world, with bubbles surrounding him and softly pecking his skin while dying. Their tears trickling down on the boy's skin. Though it felt comforting, almost at home, or perhaps a sanctuary.

It was until taeyong stepped in and greeted doyoung, inviting him in. Jeno`s cheeks very probably very red, his whole face could've been glowing by the hue, though he couldn't be sure, but all he knew was that taeyong`s classmate will forever be on his wish list.

Every time they were alone in the same room, doyoung couldn't help but baby jeno, cooing when the younger did something simply cute or talked very softly. Jeno didn't like it at all, he actually doesn't like the way doyoung treats him to this day, but he's glad that he gets some attention from his crush, but the way the older acts with him shows that jeno has no chance to be more than just ❛friends❜ with the other. If anything, doyoung probably sees him as a little brother as well, and that kills jeno. Maybe even slightly breaks his heart.

So all he can do is dream and wish while looking at donghyuck and wonder, where his brother got all that confidence from. In middle school hyuck had confessed to renjun the first day he understood his feelings. Although he showed his bravery, he got rejected, or well, jaemin rejected him for renjun. 

Ever since that day jaemin has been wary of donghyuck and renjun hanging out together, although now they're just considered as best friends the other probably still has some insecurity issues. Though jaemin and jeno are included in the friendship as well. They're kinda like the three musketeers, ghostbusters, or maybe just like the losers club. They're that one group of friends that won't hesitate to do dumb stuff together or make each other's lives like hell. 

Once during lunch they went to the school's rooftop to have a fight, but it was cut short as a few teachers had seen them and called the principal. Jaemin has a scar on his wrist to this day, which renjun doesn't hesitate to kiss it any time he sees it.

Oh? Renjun and jaemin? They're not dating, though it's sickeningly obvious the two have eyes for each other, yet neither of them have made a move, but even so, they do all what couples do: cuddle in the cafeteria, send notes during class, give cheek kisses and hold hands as much as possible. 

Jaemin often joked around and said renjun will be the prom queen next year, and then the next, which always ended up with jaemin getting a small slap to his balls from renjun and then crying afterwards because of the pain (that's barely there).

Jeno was jealous. He wanted to be like that with doyoung. Meeting up at lunch and share small kisses, then hug afterwards. He had so much love to give, yet no one to receive it. Though sometimes when donghyuck feels scared they have cuddle sessions in jeno's bed, but surely he can't give kisses to his brother, first, he doesn't even want to, and second, it just sounds wrong. Neither does he feel such emotions towards his sibling.

With not much thought jeno wrapped a towel around his waist, pushed his wet hair back and exited the bathroom. As he closed the door his eyes were met with glittery black ones, almost like a rabbit's. Jeno`s face got hot as he bowed and said a quiet hello, doyoung`s laughter followed.

❝hi, nono. You've been working out well i see.❞ 

Jeno only nodded as he walked past the older and went straight to his room, opening and closing the door in a fast speed, probably the fastest he'd ever done.

Donghyuck looked up from his phone with questions written all over his face, jeno only let his body slid down the door and hid his face in his hands.

❝what the fuck?❞ hyuck said, a tone of a smile in his words.

❝doyoung saw me.❞

The smile slowly turned into a smirk and then laughter was audible probably even outside of the room.

❝oh, haha! Did he say anything?❞

❝yes… but let's not talk about that.❞

The younger giggled on his bed, finding joy out of jeno`s flushed face, the latter only dressed himself, trying hard not to think of doyoung and the fact that the older had basically seen him half naked. It embarrassed him to no end.

He put on a black shirt and some boxers, not planning on leaving his room that night, or well, not until doyoung leaves. 

Jeno crawled under his blanket and also went on his phone, being influenced by his younger brother.

❝you think jaemin will finally grow the balls to ask renjun out?❞ donghyuck spoke out of curiosity, remembering the texts jaemin sent just a few moments ago.

Jeno stayed quiet for a bit, probably thinking about the situation, then looked at his brother and answered:

❝i'm pretty sure renjun would be the first to make a move.❞

❝right.❞ hyuck nodded, then becoming silent, wondering if the other question is worth asking, and as if he shot his shoot the words slipped through his lips, ❝Also. By any chance would you be interested in becoming friends with yukhei? He's on the team, too, ya know.❞

Jeno cocked a brow at donghyuck, while the other shyly looked at him behind his phone, almost like he was hiding.

❝you`ve got to be kidding me.❞

❝you don't have to. Just. Umm, it would be easier for me?❞

❝why don't you talk to him yourself? What happened to the confident Lee donghyuck, who told the history teacher to his face that he can't teach?❞

❝this is different! I don't want to fuck up.❞

❝well you did fuck up with the teacher, he gave you extra tests. What are the chances that he's interested anyways?❞

❝that's why i need help! I want him to be interested!❞

❝you know i can't do that right?❞

Donghyuck looked away and sighed in defeat. Jeno instantly feeling bad, putting his phone down he reached out to hyuck.

❝i'm so sorry-❞

❝hush, jeno, it's okay. I guess this is just my mission. I'm getting him, if it's the last thing I'll do.❞

❝yeah, but I'm still so sorry that i can't help.❞

To that donghyuck crawled out of his bed and went to lay down next to jeno. Hyuck wrapped his arms around jeno and brought the other closer to him.

❝really it's okay. How could I ever be mad at you?❞

Jeno didn't answer, he still felt terrible that he wasn't able to help his brother out. If he were to be honest, donghyuck would be the only sibling he'd do anything good to, mark and taeyong can figure stuff out on their own. It's not that hyuck is his little brother, the baby in the family, but actually because donghyuck and he have a special bond. No matter what they've done as children, they've done it together. Sure mark and taeyong have been there too, but the connection they have is something that can't be shared. 

Jeno and donghyuck tell each other everything, it's almost like they're best friends, compatible in each and every way, and hyuck knows the best that the actual baby is jeno in their family, it has always been that way, but the older has only shown that side of him to donghyuck, who to jeno`s surprise didn't even tease or joke about it. It wouldn't be a world wonder if hyuck was aware of jeno`s crush on doyoung either, they just don't talk about it, since jeno isn't ready to word it out yet.

❝baby jeno! Tell me!❞ Hyuck stuffed his face under jeno`s chin and mumbled the words against the other's neck.

Jeno shook his head, not saying a single word, he didn't even know what his brother expected from him, so it was better to stay mum.

Donghyuck`s steady breaths was a sign that he had fallen asleep. The other's lips rested on jeno`s neck, possibly parted, since he could feel warm hair hit his skin. 

Jeno decided to make himself feel comfortable, he wouldn't be leaving his bed any time soon, which was good, that meant an easy escape from having to see doyoung around the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all remember what i said in the first chapter, because im sure the messiness is starting to show now :/ 
> 
> At least there will be some juicy sceens. Maybe.

It was probably around ten at night when jeno woke up to his bladder being full. Donghyuck wasn't next to him either, so he successfully slid off his bed and went to the bathroom. 

Doyoung`s shoes and jacket were still in the hallway and jeno sighed. He loved the older a lot, but his existence killed him to some extent. It wouldn't have been that bad if he just didn't fear his crush becoming obvious.

While washing his hands, jeno noticed from the mirror of his hair being in a weird style. He was well aware that it probably happened because he went to bed with wet hair, resulting in drying in an awkward position.

To make his hair look less out of place, jeno tied his fringe up in a tiny ponytail. That was all he could do to cover up the mess his hair had become, though he didn't mind, it was an easy solution.

The night remained young. The TV played in the living room, taeyong and doyoung occupied the couch while eating popcorn. If a stranger was to see the sight, surely they would have assumed that something more was going on between the two friends, even jeno first thought they were dating which pained his heart enough to wake him up with anxiety. Seeing his older brother became a little harder after that.

Though actually taeyong happened to be in a relationship with jung jaehyun, who once brought the other home after a romantic midnight picnic. It was Mark who had caught them kissing at the doorway and yelled from disgust, catching the attention of other people living in the apartment. 

After that jeno felt a lot better, but still got odd vibes towards the fact how much doyoung hangs out at their apartment, even jaehyun doesn't come over that often and if he does, he brings Johnny with him who plays video games with mark most of the time or listens to hyuck`s gossips. All of the brothers, excluding taeyong, considered the older as their father figure, and Johnny calling himself daddy didn't help the situation.

Jeno ended up in the kitchen, making himself some grilled cheese sandwiches and a cup of chamomile tea with milk and lots of honey. He ate in silence, buried deep in his own thoughts, unbothered by everything. That was until doyoung entered the kitchen to fill up his glass with water. Instantly the older man wanted to make small talk, not liking silence, after all, he didn't get to greet jeno properly either.

❝hey, nono, haven't seen you around today much.❞ doyoung sat across jeno, while the younger chewed on his sandwiches.

❝oh, right, i kinda fell asleep.❞

❝aah, got enough rest?❞

❝i guess.❞ jeno shrugged.

Awkward.

Jeno knew that it was the perfect time to start a lovely conversation with the older, or at least get to know the other a little better to be informed if he even has a chance, but he simply couldn't think of any topics to talk about, neither did his voice come out of his mouth.

Though, doyoung had noticed the humiliating awkwardness and took some of the matters in his own hands.

❝why don't you come watch a film with us? It's “the great Gatsby”. ❞

Jeno watched doyoung, as he took a sip from his tea, and smiled slightly when answering. ❝Sure, if taeyong doesn't mind.❞

❝Why would he? We're having a guys night, and you're a guy, I'm sure that's the whole point. And what would you be doing alone?❞

❝Alone? Hyuck and mark are here too.❞

❝Not really, they went to pick johnny, ten and jaehyun up.❞

❝Ooh, right, a guy's night.❞

Doyoung agreed. Jeno noticed the discomfort right away.

❝Yeah. Not exactly my plan, it was supposed to be me and yong for the night until ten called and said they wanted to crash. At least they promised snacks.❞

❝You don't want to see johnny?❞

❝I don't mind him. He just teases me a lot, and I don't really fancy that.❞

❝wait, are you all going to sleep over then?❞

Hope. A single spark lit up in jeno's chest. 

❝yeah. Don't worry, no one's going to be in your and hyuck`s room. I think Johnny and ten are here more for Mark, and jaehyun and I are obviously here for yong.❞

❝won't you feel like a third wheel?❞

❝maybe? It doesn't matter though, since i will be asleep anyway.❞

Jeno felt terrible hearing that. Doyoung didn't sound enthusiastic about any of this at all. And jeno knew how much doyoung despised ten, and with johnny teasing the other, it didn't mean a good night for doyoung.

❝well if you want. I don't think hyuck minds sharing a bed with me. So our room will have a free spot.❞

❝haha, thanks nono, that's cute.❞

Not the reply he had wanted. Jeno expected doyoung to decline the offer or say he'd think about it, but what will he do with ❛that`s cute❜? That's what he hated about being taeyong`s little brother, in his friends` eyes he's always a baby along with hyuck. Looking at that situation, even if jeno tried his best to ask doyoung out, his actions would be called cute as the rejection.

Doyoung had left the kitchen and jeno furiously kept eating his sandwiches that began to taste bitter.

Soon he heard the apartment door opening and a lot of chatter, also a slight shout, which was probably johnny telling ten to take his shoes off. 

By the sounds of it, everybody went straight to the living room, where they probably will be doing stupid stuff- playing games, watching the movies that will mostly result them talking over it, and possibly just being on their phones for a while before making a mess with dares and truths.

❝jeno! Are you not coming?❞ it was hyuck, looking concerned, snapping jeno out of his daydreams.

❝we've got pizza, and other nice stuff, you can leave the bread.❞

Now jeno was basically dragged away from his food to the others. 

The coffee table was lifted to the other side of the room from the middle and was replaced by all the snacks and drinks. Blankets and pillows covered most of the floor, as well as people.

Johnny and Mark sat on the couch along with doyoung, taeyong and jaehyun were on the floor circling around the food with ten. Hyuck brought jeno with him on the floor next to ten, who smiled brightly when he saw jeno.

❝lee jeno! Haven't seen you in a while! Look at you becoming a jock like Mark!❞

❝hey! I'm not a jock!❞ Mark yelled back. 

Jeno only shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable under the attention he was given, though that's what ten does, shamelessly.

They all began chatting away, either it was the story about Johnny and jaehyun being stuck in detention for two hours or hyuck telling ten about his plans of getting a tattoo, in which the older widened his eyes and became all dramatic, saying how hyuck should keep his virgin skin virgin, it deserves better, which resulted hyuck giving ten glares the rest of the night, since taeyong came in and didn't approve of him getting a tattoo either, even though he and mark had plenty, the nasty glares were shared between those two men.

It was probably after two hours ten rose from his food coma and brought up ideas of playing truth or dare, saying he has a special dare for johnny.

All the players (johnny, ten, jaehyun, doyoung and taeyong) put all the food on the table while sitting down on the floor and setting a bottle in the middle of their formed circle.

Mark sat on the couch with jeno and hyuck while playing fortnite. Donghyuck actually wanted to play, saying he would have the best truths, but taeyong didn't let him since he knew that the others are quite harsh with the dares. Now yong was another person who hyuck didn't hesitate to glare.

Jeno didn't actually even want to be in the living room watching them suck their faces off or doing prank calls, he would have gladly been in bed, seeing a nice dream. 

It was quite late. Even though it was a Friday night, jeno still thought that beauty sleep was important too, but instead he watched Mark play some games using the TV as the monitor. At some point hyuck became invested as well, forgetting his hate for his brother and ten.

Victory shouts echoed around the apartment as ten became ecstatic. He couldn't believe his luck.

❝johnny, finally your time has come!!❞

❝fuck! You want me to suck your toes, don't you?❞ johnny asked, already feeling uneasy, he was scared for his life because of the dare.

❝what? No! If i would want anyone to suck my toes, you'd know it would be that kunhang guy, maybe even Mark, but don't tell taeyong.❞ ten assured Johnny, whispering the Mark part just in case yong was paying attention.

❝get to the point.❞

❝johnny, call kun and tell him how you really feel about him. You're getting really pathetic to look at.❞

❝i can't do that!❞

❝hmm, and why not? Scared he'll reject you?❞

❝its kinda late, he's asleep this time usually…?❞

❝fucking coward. Just so you know, tomorrow he might not be free anymore, and then you'll regret not asking him out.❞

❝huh? What do you mean?❞

❝taeil has been quite close with him recently, Kun's over his place right now actually.❞

Johnny groaned. He didn't mind the dare, if anything he has always wanted to tell kun how he feels, but the whole situation and doing it through a call is not how johnny always wanted to do it. His vision of asking someone out would be a lot more romantic, and even ten knows it, but a dare is a dare.

❝okay. I'm going to confess to him. But for God's sake can I do it in another way? Can't i just go to taeil`s house and ask him out there? I don't want it to be through a phone call.❞

Ten smiled widely and cheered from joy: ❝serenade him while you're at it! Mark and I are coming along to film it. Mark's driving. I'm shotgun!❞

That instantly caught the attention of the youngest of them all.

❝tennie, I want to come, too!❞ hyuck pleaded, making puppy dog eyes in hopes that would work as good as aegyo, but ten dismissed it.

❝johnny hyung! I want to experience romance! Take me with you!❞ If any of the three would have asked, donghyuck wouldn't have hesitated to go on his knees to beg. He became desperate.

Johnny picked the younger up from the couch and twirled him around.

❝sure, hyuckie, though I doubt any of that will be romantic.❞ a daddy indeed, but a daddy in doubt.

❝mark can lend you a guitar, and I'm sure if we ask nicely yuta can give us flowers. And boom! Romance! Does kun even like that stuff? Can you even sing?❞ hyuck asked questions after suggestions, making Johnny shake his head.

❝you killed the mood.❞

Hyuck was put down and ten immediately called yuta about the flowers, which resulted in yuta being upset that he wasn't invited to the guy's night, but agreed to give flowers nonetheless, well, more like sicheng agreed.

The four of them got themselves ready and went out, ten confirming that he in fact will film it all so those who stayed at home can watch it all later.

Jeno took the chance and escaped to his room, not bothering to look at what the last three people were planning on doing.

He cuddled into his blankets and put on his playlist. Listening to the music made his lids heavy, so it didn't take long until he slipped into dreamland. As much as he wanted to save doyoung from third wheeling, his heart couldn't take another form of a reminder that he's just another younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnkun, and hyuck trying to figure out his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will heavily base on jeno amd doyoung, so i hope that will make up for the weird chapter that this happened to be.

Hyuck and ten ran out of the car, making Mark erupt a string of curses as he only got the car to stop. 

The pair knocked onto yuta`s door, ready to receive the luscious flowers that hopefully would make kun weak in the knees.

The whole reason hyuck planned on going was simple- wong yukhei. Who knows, maybe the older is a sub and likes being serenaded? What Johnny would do would definitely give quite a few ideas how to confess, or at least it would help a bit in future cases, but it would also help donghyuck figure out himself.

❝what are you going to do with the flowers anyway?❞ yuta asked out of curiosity, really confused by the events. He thought the guys were having a boy's night. What the hell are they doing with peonies?

❝johnny is going to confess to Kun. So it's to make the whole scene more romantic.❞

❝wish him luck from me.❞ yuta said as he gave ten the last few of the pink tinted flowers. Sicheng had said that those and lilies are Kun's favourites, so it definitely must have some sort of effect. Or at least it would show the other that there was effort.

Hyuck sat in the back seat with Johnny, who obviously was nervous as hell. He rubbed his palms against his jeans to dry them from sweat. 

Donghyuck didn't quite understand that. He had never been that nervous when he confessed to someone, it wasn't a big deal at all. Was kun something more than just a crush? That was something hyuck didn't get either. Whatever happens, at least kun gets to know about how the other feels about him, right?

Just to boost the older’s confidence, hyuck pat johnny on the knee while looking at him, showing his kind eyes that would ease some stress. 

The other only gave hyuck a smile, too nervous to say or do anything else. More like not trusting what came out his mouth, or just practising his lines inside his head, so if he opened his mouth, he probably would have said his confession sentences to hyuck and it would have been a huge mess.

Mark pulled up at taeil`s driveway and Johnny exited the car with the flowers, ten tagging along with his phone, ready to film.

He knocked on the door, and when it opened taeil came to sight, surprised to see a bouquet of flowers in the hands of johnny.

❝hey, taeil, is kun here?❞ he greeted.

❝no? He left just a while ago.❞ taeil stated and understood the reason behind the flowers.

Johnny sighed from disappointment and thanked the older, who gave a shy smile while going back inside the house.

❝where to now? Kun's place? His brothers are probably there...❞ Johnny was fucked, to say the least.

❝of course, don't worry though, chenle loves you, it's renjun you should be scared of. He might kill you while you're asleep.❞ ten said with laughter evident in his voice, but Donghyuck shushed him.

❝nah, injun`s chill. You're lucky you let me come with you, otherwise he would definitely choke you right there at the door.❞ 

❝oh wow, really encouraging.❞ Johnny lowered his head, adrenaline slowly starting to rise.

The drive to Kun's house was a longer journey than to yuta`s or taeil`s since they were all living in the same neighbourhood but kun lived on the other side of the town.

Mark and ten enjoyed their time chatting along while the other two on the back seat remained silent, which was unusual considering that hyuck usually can't keep his mouth shut for two seconds. Though that went by unnoticed by all.

Donghyuck was trying really hard to think about his situation with yukhei. Mark talking to him after football practice wasn't actually the first time hyuck saw the other. The first time donghyuck had his eyes laid on the chinese was on the first day of school, yukhei had barged into the wrong classroom and wore the same generously wide smile, even though he must have felt so embarrassed, since it was his second year in that school, he should have known what class where is.

The second time donghyuck saw yukhei was during lunch. The older one was loudly talking with yangyang and dejun, all three seemed to have their fun while eating the simple school meal. The smile was probably what kept hyuck captivated. Though he couldn't be sure. The case also could have been that yukhei was tall and wide as a soldier, looked like a perfect man in every angle and his voice was as clear as glass. 

But when he looked at johnny and his crush on kun, it was almost like there was something more than just feelings. Things seemed much more complicated between them and how they were. Maybe it was just that they were older, things work different, it's not just getting a good fuck for a month with strings attached, nor was it like hold handing and butterfly kisses on the face type of a love. It was almost mature, with knowledge of what they both want and expect. That no matter what, they'd be there for each other, in good and bad, it didn't seem like they were there for the public to admire, it was all about being comfortable.

But all donghyuck wanted was attention from wong yukhei. To be able to hug him, maybe even give some kisses on the neck and someone personal to hang out with. So was it far from different from what Johnny and kun would be? It must have been, since hyuck surely didn't feel nervous at all, yet the older`s leg couldn't stop bouncing from its place.

Reaching Kun's house they did what they had done before. Ten tagged along with the camera while Mark and hyuck stayed in the car. Johnny knocked on the door gently, but hard enough so that his knocks would have been heard. 

The door opened and a brunette looked up with furrowed brows.

❝what?❞

Renjun`s eyes then dropped to Johnny's hands and the flowers, and his mouth fell open.

❝kun 哥¹!❞ he yelled, then turned back to Johnny and gave him a wink of reassurance.

He then left as the beauty came into view, smiling instantly when he saw the taller at the door. The moon had become their spotlight.

❝hey Johnny. Isn't it a bit late?❞ never did once kun look away from the latter, not even noticing the flowers or how nervous the other was. Neither did he notice ten filming from the side.

Johnny snapped out of his daze and focused on his task at hand. But he was nervous, oh how nervous, the bouquet almost fell as his fingers became weak.

❝kun, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now and, this certainly isn't the way i wanted to do it, but… I love you.❞

Johnny didn't give kun time to respond as the other's face full of surprise said it all. The dark orbs were full of stars and the strawberry lips slightly parted.

Johnny continued his speech:

❝you've been on my mind a lot. Whenever you're around my knees go weak and it all felt like a schoolgirl crush at first, but the longer I was with you I gained the ability to see our whole future together. Even your not so proud moments were something I cherished. ❞

And so he reached out the flowers to Kun, who was still under a spell by everything that had happened.

But kun smiled gently, taking the flowers and caressing their petals, listening to what else Johnny had to say. By that time kun had noticed ten filming as well, and blushed by embarrassment.

Johnny probably had rambled, though he couldn't have been sure. Sense of reality had left him and all he could do was assume.

❝so kun, would you like to go out with me?❞

He almost cried. It had probably been the weakest he had ever felt, but the glittery image of his dream lover made it bearable, Johnny just couldn't look away no matter what.

Kun went closer to Johnny, rose to his tiptoes and planted a kiss on the taller`s corner of the lips.

Apparently Johnny wasn't the only one who was shocked by Kun's actions, because the car had honked and ten almost dropped the camera, but the culprit himself wasn't fazed by any of that.

❝yes, i will go out with you, Johnny.❞ kun gave his answer and Johnny swore he was the happiest man on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹哥 (ge) older brother


	6. Chapter 6

The trio had left Johnny with his boyfriend and headed back to the apartment. 

One of Kun's brothers had seen the scene unfold and when kun confirmed his yes, loud high-pitched screams were heard. It was probably chenle. 

Everyone congratulated the new couple almost as if they had gotten married and donghyuck sulked after the events in the car.

Ten continued to chatter away about the topic and cursed when he noticed that his battery had died. The video might not have been saved.

Though donghyuck became sad at the fact that Johnny won't be spending time with him during the guy's night, the older had promised him a proper round of overwatch, and even Mark agreed to join in. Now he had to come up with a new plan on how to make the best of the night he gets to stay up. Fridays were the only days taeyong let him stay up for as long as he wanted.

❝mark, are we still going to play overwatch?❞ he asked, just to clarify if the plan is still up.

❝sure. Unless you fall asleep half way through the game.❞ mark said, though hyuck caught an evident displeasure from the older`s voice, but just for the sake of it donghyuck continued to hype the event up.

❝i won't! That was one time!❞

❝aww hyuckie, i thought you were going to watch netflix with me.❞ ten teased, saying the nickname in a babied way.

Donghyuck took it seriously though, bringing himself to lean over to the front seats and look at ten closely.

❝we made no plans, what are you talking about?❞

❝i know, I just wanted to tease you. No need to be so serious.❞ ten pinched hyuck`s cheek, making the latter sit back, ❝Though, how are we gonna room anyway if you two are going to play games?❞

❝we can only play in Mark's room or in the living room. So i guess my and jeno`s room won't be very crowded, and johnny left us too. So, there will be plenty of room. We could even pick up yuta and ease his disappointment.❞

❝he and Sicheng seemed to have their own plans, but I guess all rooms are vacant besides yongs? I'm sure jae will crash there. Wait, what about doyoung?❞

❝hmm, i don't think jeno would mind if doyoung stayed with him, he can have my bed.Donghyuck proposed, hoping dearly that jeno won't kill him when he announces the news.

After that came silence, only Mark's finger tapping on the steering wheel echoed around the car, even the radio wasn't playing. Though it seemed that he actually had something to say:

❝should we get some more food?❞ 

Both ten and donghyuck lit up to that. Ten certainly for a different reason.

❝yes! It's one of the best ideas you've gotten yet Mark! Jeno now would have loved to come along.❞ 

❝Why didn't he come with us anyway?❞ ten asked while his finger pointed at the nearest 24 hour convenience store.

❝You didn't even want me to come...❞

❝Oh right. What do you think he's doing then?❞ hyuck would have hoped for some hint of guilt in ten`s voice, but there was none of it.

Before Hyuck could answer, Mark got to it first, stopping the car at the parking lot.

❝Since it's a Friday, I'd assume he's sleeping or something, he usually isn't a fan of those hangouts. Especially after we had football practice, then he's a living, walking cloud.❞

Ten only nodded, for him it made sense as when they all were in the living room jeno didn't really take part in any of the activities, he didn't even eat much.

Donghyuck ran out of the car straight into the store, his shoes almost catching him from falling on the slippery tiles.

❝Skittles, skittles, skittles, skittles! ❞ he chanted, hoping that there would be any for jeno.

Mark and ten got into the store calmly, mostly because they were busy talking to each other and discussing what to buy. Mostly beer, they wanted beer.

❝Hyuck! Stay in budget!❞ mark yelled, hoping that donghyuck won't plan on buying the whole snack section, and honestly mark himself didn't want to mess up his diet either. Can't let his sport results drop because his little brother gets rabies when he sees cheese balls or chocolate glazed donuts.

❝Fuck off! I'm just gonna get some skittles. I would advise you to get some chill pills.❞ hyuck yelled back, now getting some glares for them being so loud.

When donghyuck got all things he wanted, he put them in the cart while ten drove it around.

It was like telepathy, because of one second of eye contact they happened to agree on the idea they were having.

Ten gripped the shopping cart a little harder while donghyuck crawled into it. Successfully, Hyuck sat back and enjoyed the royal feeling. 

Mark did not look pleased, not even one bit, but since ten approved it, he had no choice but to be okay with it either. For a moment donghyuck assumed there was something going on between the two, but who knew?

While they got their stuff checked out, the cashier was not amused.

❝want me to get a bag for him too?❞ she asked.

The trio looked at each other, not quite sure what to say.

❝no, he's fine in the cart.❞ mark answered, though it probably sounded more like a question.

❝alright. That's 11.30.❞ 

Ten inserted the card while Mark and hyuck helped putting all the snacks and alcohol back into the cart, and when everything was done they rushed back to the car, almost dropping donghyuck and all the stuff that was inside. Gladly Mark remembered that the beer was in glass bottles and could break when he lets hyuck fall, so he slowed down a bit.

But when donghyuck attempted to get out of the shopping cart, he did fall and ten laughed, resulting in him getting a slap.

❝you both owe me money now.❞ ten said when they sat down in the car.

❝i am not responsible for alcohol!❞ hyuck yelled and hit the seat a little, knocking sense into the older.

❝ah shit, you're right.❞ ten whispered. ❝i'm sure yong won't mind paying me back.❞

❝unless he gets mad at you for letting me FALL. My knee hurts!❞

❝no one said life had mercy.❞

❝cut the bullshit. Why did you buy so much beer anyway? If Mark's drunk while we play, then we're going to lose all rounds.❞ this time he pouted, really not happy with ten`s shenanigans, now he was certain that ten only agreed on paying because it's a ploy on seducing Mark. Needless to say, hyuck was disgusted.

❝don`t worry hyuck, i'm not going to drink that much, and there's more of us at home so it's not like me and ten are going to gargle it all down by ourselves.❞ mark assured the younger as best as he could, though donghyuck didn't pay attention to that, but rather to the fact that indeed more people were at their apartment.

❝kinda forgot about them.❞ he mumbled while staring at the pack of sweets with an intense look. He had to get a cup of coffee or he really was going to fall asleep during a match in overwatch.

❝Jeno, hey. Jeno. Wake up. I got you skittles!❞ donghyuck almost shouted in the older`s ear as he was still ecstatic from the concert they had in the car.

Jeno opened his eyes slowly, obviously waking up from his deep sleep that happened to be interrupted by the most meaningless reason yet.

❝i don't want your skittles, let me sleep.❞ he mumbled into the pillow while giving his younger brother a dirty look.

❝but i'm sure you want the black rabbit right across the hall.❞ hyuck smirked and shaked the small pack of rainbow sweets in front of jeno`s face.

He knew. Fuck.

❝donghyuck...❞ jeno said in a warning way, but in all honesty he was rather embarrassed and afraid. The younger sensed it right away, reassuring his brother:

❝i won't tell him, don't worry. But i must say, you have been very obvious today, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed that you look at him with longing in your eyes, almost like a puppy.❞

Watching a crush from afar reminded him a lot of donghyuck and his case with yukhei.

❝i guess we're no different.❞

❝oh, for sure.❞ donghyuck agreed, opening the red package and handing it to jeno, who sat up on the bed, picking out the purple skittles and let his tongue taste the colour.

It took some time for him to exit his drowsy state and realise what donghyuck had meant with everything he had mentioned before.

❝wait, why is he coming here? Where are you going to sleep?❞

Chewing on the sweets hyuck shrugged, finding some amusement from jeno`s very late response. He definitely compared jeno to internet explorer at some point.

❝im probably not going to sleep, you know how taeyong is, only Friday nights can be wasted on overwatch, so ten is gonna watch and mark agreed to play with me!❞

❝oh, so in Mark's room?❞ would make sense why Donghyuck suddenly preferred the man cave over their heaven they call a bedroom.

❝yeah, hopefully you get to sleep well nevertheless.❞ and so he gave jeno a wet smooch on his burning cheeks.

The younger jumped off from jeno`s bed and went to the door.

❝ew, donghyuck!❞ jeno shouted, drying his cheek with his blanket while disgust laid on his face.

❝love you, too!❞ Donghyuck really must've been a child of chaos. 

And that simply jeno was left in his room with anxiety lingering in air as an aroma to thicken it until the said black rabbit leaves.

He didn't expect the day to get any worse, or well, night, he just thought yong and doyoung would have the occasional friday cramming and then the other would leave somewhere around ten o'clock. But no, of course life wasn't that easy. It left jeno with no choice but to embrace the stress and awkward chatters, unless doyoung falls asleep as soon as he hits the blankets, or they both manage to get out of the awkward phase somehow. 

All jeno wished was doyoung to not see him as a child. 

Really, that's all he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the promised dono chapter.

Jeno helped doyoung settle in. Changing hyuck`s bedsheets and making sure nothing would start bothering the older when he finally slips under the covers.

Though he was mostly blind from being tired, and that made the whole process of being with doyoung in the same room more unpleasant. In short, jeno had no words to say. His eyes closed slowly and opened at the same pace when he blinked. Most of the time he was half lidded anyway. Silence probably hit them both with pebbles.

Doyoung helped with changing the sheets, saying that he doesn't really want to burden the younger. He can see jeno practically sleepwalking. At first he said that there was no need to do extra work, but of course both hyuck and jeno thought otherwise. The sheets had to be changed some time anyway.

Now the nest had been made and both of them were ready to hit the blankets. Doyoung would have offered to watch a movie together, set up the projector and see how things go, maybe they would fall asleep a lot more easier, but he saw that jeno just wasn't in the mood.

For a moment doyoung thought it was because he had to room with the younger so suddenly, but then remembered that jeno even offered that earlier that day. So he couldn't have been the problem.

Without a single word exchanged they went to their separate beds and curled to their sides.

It was probably around three o'clock in the morning by then, as before the arrangement they ate in the living room with the others and had a laugh about Johnny's confession, but then proceeded to graduate the newbie couple and teased them to no end as Johnny had stayed over at Kun's house. Hyuck also talked about their adventure at the convenience store, making taeyong displeased, though the alcohol made up for it. What surprised jeno was that doyoung also took more than a sip, he didn't know that the other liked that stuff.

When jeno closed his eyes he couldn't help but curse at himself. If he never got that stupid crush things would be a lot easier. His heart wouldn't ache for the person sleeping just a few steps away from him. He wouldn't crave to hold doyoung protectively around his waist and sleep peacefully, knowing that good morning kisses awaited them. Instead he was suffering under his blankets, and there was nothing he could do to ease the itch. Donghyuck played in the other room with Mark and ten, and he doubted taeyong would accept him when he shared his bed with his boyfriend.

If only he could just reach out and be assured by the thought that he has a chance. Instead he had to hold in his heart and mind screaming so that doyoung wouldn't call him cute again, any adjectives to make him feel like an actual child in the other's eyes.

With all those power naps and intoxicating thoughts, jeno couldn't fall asleep. The digital clock showed 4:07 when he looked at it. Doyoung on the other hand seemed to be in deep slumber, his lips were parted and if jeno really wanted he could hear the slow yet deep breaths. 

Though, he was wrong. 

Doyoung`s lips quivered and hitched breathing echoed slightly around the room. He began to shiver and shake on the bed. Jeno instantly sat up, concern plastered all over his face. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to run up to him and embrace doyoung, though he had no idea if that would be breaking into one's privacy or the older would be okay with that.

Well, all that left jeno was to hope that doyoung won't mind the younger saving him from a nightmare.

Jeno pushed off his blanket and went over to the shivering body, gasps and cries became audible and now he saw the tears that dropped down to wet the bed sheets. Jeno`s heart became a lemon and a hand squeezed all the juices out, leaving it to dry and ache, as well as bend uncomfortably.

He kneeled down at the bed and touched doyoung`s sweaty forehead, starting from small, pushing away some of the hairs that stuck to his skin. Also as a method to see if any skin contact would wake the other up. Though, there was no reaction, not even a flinch. So jeno started to shake doyoung from his shoulder a little roughly this time, which made those dark orbs shine under the light that came from the living room through a gap of the door.

❝doyoung, are you alright?❞ 

No answer. Only those sacred eyes looking into jeno`s soul. 

Yet almost as if lighting struck and unfroze him, doyoung made a harsh movement and clung onto jeno`s body, fingers grasping at the cloth the younger was wearing. Jeno barely kept his balance as weight leaned on him and kept on moving almost as if looking for something in sand or hay.

Jeno hugged back, caressing the other's back, trying to calm doyoung down as best as he could, though we had no experience with such things, he only mimicked what hyuck usually did when he embraced someone. And it seemed to work, doyoung stopped moving rapidly and his breathing became even. But he still shivered and weeped, now the cries became louder, jeno didn't even try to hush him down, letting doyoung get all of his troubles out.

At some point jeno ended up on the bed, doyoung closer than ever. When he had calmed down, jeno asked to leave to get some water, but doyoung cling onto the younger even harder, truly not wishing for him to leave, if anything the opposite.

And because of doyoung`s wish jeno was trapped, not that he minded, but the closeness of the other's body and face were just enough to make his heart run a marathon and his body's temperature to swing from cold to hot. When doyoung had rearranged his position, their faces were so close that jeno could feel the hot breath on his lips, and oh how he just wanted to taste the redness, though he knew how wrong that would be, so instead he leaned back, keeping the distance at least three inches.

❝i think I should thank you, jeno.❞ the broken voice caught his attention in the dark room, making jeno look at doyoung almost instantly.

❝how so?❞ he asked, quite afraid of what was coming.

❝i feel a lot better now.❞ doyoung cuddled closer, letting his head rest on jeno`s chest. The younger was betting on his life that doyoung could hear the loud thumps of his heart, and if the room was light enough, the blush would be a lot obvious too. ❝i would have never expected this from you. Thank you.❞

Maybe jeno does have a chance, yet the hope was more bitter than he wanted to admit.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark lied.

He certainly drank too much, and ten hadn't been any wiser. As donghyuck tried to play overwatch Mark kept fucking up, but hyuck blamed that on ten, as the older kept on clinging onto his brother and simply distracted Mark from playing the game, making their team lose round after a round.

In hyuck`s mind it was war. Complete rage as he hated what was going with every inch of his body. He could've yelled at them from ruining his chances of having a perfect Friday night all meant for playing overwatch and progressing in the game, now he deeply wished Johnny never left him. He missed his teammate with his whole heart.

Donghyuck had enough, he slammed his laptop shut and glared at the pair who to his dismay were a inch away from sucking each other's faces off. Hyuck debated whether or not to comment `bros before hoes` but decided not to, he had enough of ten`s and Mark's shenanigans and left the two alone to do their thing. Probably something they'd regret later on, but hyuck really just didn't give a flying fuck anymore.

Hyuck picked up his stuff and went to the living room couch, his second heaven, as he called it. The soft cushions accepted him instantly and he even considered going to sleep right now and then, but he came up with something else. 

Turning on the TV for white sound he opened his laptop, sighing in relief that he didn't break the screen when he closed it in frustration a while ago. He checked if jaemin was awake or renjun at least, though when his messages kept waiting he understood that the two were probably in deep sleep, renjun was never the one to stay up for such a long time, unless Kun allowed, and jaemin might've been awake if he got lost in YouTube or some other video platform. But hyuck had no luck this time.

He wondered who else could he talk to, and then as if an apple falled from the sky and hit hyuck right on the head, he remembered yukhei.

This time he took out his phone, opening the Instagram app. The chances were super low, but he had nothing to lose. A message won't hurt, right? He could delete it any time if the other hadn't yet seen it, so there was nothing to worry about. 

Though, how should he start?

Yukhei hadn't posted any stories hyuck could reply to and go from there, and saying a simple `hey` felt wrong too. The mission seemed a little difficult. Where was jaemin when donghyuck needed him? The one time the dude is truly wanted for help, the chad wasn't there to grant one's wish.

So hyuck just scrolled through yukhei`s posts, trying to see if there was anything he could send as a private message instead of commenting, but honestly he felt like a retard looking for excuses. Instead he left the app and closed his phone, throwing it somewhere onto the couch.

Jaemin was right, donghyuck was desperate.

He realised that when an idea of commissioning renjun came to mind, he'd really pay for the other to paint one of the selfies of yukhei for him so that hyuck could always have that perfection in his sight, though that was just lovesick and pathetic. The crush had formed into a fever, and it didn't seem to go down, if anything, it only rose, making hyuck feel distress from being so helpless. 

Why couldn't he just go up to the other and kiss him at a frat party while everyone was looking? Then later regret it as yukhei probably wasn't as nice of a person hyuck thought he was and ends up like taeyong. Hyuck`s certain jaehyun and yong started dating after a one night stand or something, that's most likely why their oldest brother never brought jaehyun at their place. But of course Hyuck doesn't know what actually is going on between them. Older people are hard to understand, they seem like a different breed. Jeno must be going through a crisis too, hyuck slightly feels bad for the mess he came up with, but who knows, maybe the two somehow end up closer than ever. Or that's what donghyuck hopes for his brother to happen.

He came back into reality from his deep thinking when a notification popped up on the screen of the laptop, making him instantly take a look at it. And finally, his wish had been granted.

Jaemin had awakened from his hibernation.

nanaluvsinjun  
Why are you awake so late???  
Don't you see how late it is?  
Taeyong is allowing this??????????????????

hyuckieboo  
Bruh (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)  
That's every Friday!   
Mark promised to play overwatch with me, but is drunk and probs making out with ten , ya know that senior who said renjun draws well?

nanaluvsinjun  
Oh right, the one who's a threat. Seems like your brother is a goner ;))

hyuckieboo  
For sure, but at least he's getting some action. Ew, can't believe im talking about my bro like that (´；ω；｀)

nanaluvsinjun  
Hahaha, yeeee  
What's up tho?

hyuckieboo  
I was super bored and wanted to talk to you, but you weren't online and considered messaging yukhei, but,,,, i couldn't come up with anything decent

nanaluvsinjun  
U can ask for noods lmao

hyuckieboo  
(･ัω･ั)   
Wtf  
Ask renjun for those-

nanaluvsinjun  
Nah, can't, he's too pure for that, he can murder, but he probs doesn't even know how to kiss 💏

hyuckieboo  
Honey…  
HELP ME

nanaluvsinjun  
Okay okay, so um  
Ask about the football practise,  
Say u wanna know the workout routine

hyuckieboo  
I could ask Mark for that, i think it's obvious we're brothers (｡>﹏<｡)

nanaluvsinjun  
Well, in that case you can send a post, like a meme or sth and then be like oops wrong person

hyuckieboo  
Jaemin, you're absolutely genius omg bless ur mind.

nanaluvsinjun  
Thank u boo 😘💕

hyuckieboo  
Ew,,,

nanaluvsinjun  
Oh fuck u dude  
I can beat you up any time!

hyuckieboo  
Omg nana, you're right! You're in football too!!!!

nanaluvsinjun  
I'm not really following

hyuckieboo  
You could promote me!

nanaluvsinjun  
Yea, say u give good head

hyuckieboo  
...  
u might be stronger than me, but i can kick u hard in the nuts so that renjun will never date you because your dick is broken

nanaluvsinjun  
You psycho, you would never.  
You're literally all bark no bite

hyuckieboo  
Maybe maybe, you don't know that

nanaluvsinjun  
I feel so sorry for that yukhei guy,   
And no, won't promote, u can become a cheerleader tho, then he can see u 24/7

hyuckieboo  
Bet you'd like renjun to do that

nanaluvsinjun  
Perhaps (･ิω･ิ)

hyuckieboo  
Okay yea I'm never gonna ask for advice from you again ..

nanaluvsinjun  
Be like that, im just saying what's up

hyuckieboo  
Ye, disturbance `:0  
Gn jaemin, or keep on doing your thing

nanaluvsinjun  
Those men who make pools in the jungle really is interesting to watch tho

hyuckieboo  
So that's what you were doing  
Good luck with that

nanaluvsinjun  
Thanks, good luck seducing yukhei. :))))

Donghyuck closed his laptop, this time a lot more gently and began thinking. Which after that conversation was nearly impossible. He kinda felt like banging his head against the table. Maybe it would be better to just fall at yukhei`s feet in the cafeteria or something and see how that goes, but he knew jaemin or renjun would never let such a memory pass, probably would be mentioned in the graduation speech and he'll end up embarrassed forever, and besides, he's not that desperate. Or well, that's what donghyuck keeps on telling himself. But in his dictionary public humiliation wouldn't be worth dating a jock.

Though a real life scenario would feel less artificial and be much more memorable than texting on Instagram, yet maybe the chances would be that the whole conversation would be awkward. But on the other hand, would hyuck really be able to maintain eye contact without his heart making him faint or keep his cheeks from overheating? Most likely not. He'd be nervous, which he himself couldn't believe he admits to. Lee donghyuck has never been nervous about such things. If anything he's the boldest out of all of the Lee brothers, so what's different now? Had he become a coward? Did highschool really downgrade him to such a low point that he couldn't even message a person first? Sounded like bullshit to him. But oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. If that's what God decided for him, then so be it.

Maybe he should've asked Johnny for advice instead, unless he's having his honeymoon, then he'd never get an answer, but at least donghyuck knows one person with experience, and someone hyuck is certain that would help him without the teasing and instead would be serious about the whole thing.

Of course Taeyong existed too, but he seems to have some troubles himself. Or that's what it looked like to donghyuck. And if he was taught one thing in his life, it was to not stick his nose into other people's business. That's exactly what hyuck goes by when it comes to his brother, he doesn't want to deal with that stuff and nagging that would come afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps they all regretted what happened last night.

In the morning they all ate cereal in the kitchen. Hyuck and jeno sat on the counter, while the elders were at the table. For some reason everyone was quiet. Ten and Mark didn't even look at each other, while the pink and blue spots on the younger`s neck explained everything, as well as his bruised lips, making it obvious they had something to discuss. Jaehyun had left quite early in the morning, Taeyong explained it with the acknowledgement that jaehyun had to go to work, which doyoung confirmed by a nod, making hyuck less suspicious of the events. Jaehyun never seemed to hang around for long. Doyoung just sat at the table and ate the cereal with a dull look on his face, jeno mirroring the other's actions. Donghyuck seemed to be the only one who actually had energy and life in him despite being awake for more than 24 hours. Which he took into his advantage.

Though, as he swinged his feet on the counter and taeyong didn't say anything about such naughty acts, he decided to take over the silence by teasing the olders. The elders meaning his brothers, he didn't want to get choked by ten and honestly he didn't know doyoung enough to pick on him.

❝i have never seen this type of hangover before, and jeno didn't even drink!❞ he knew he had completed the mission when taeyong looked at him with disapproval. And it was something that just kept him going.

❝had a long night.❞ taeyong warned, clearly not liking where donghyuck was going with the topic. Yet the younger dismissed the red sign, not caring about the consequences, if there were any.

❝i was awake the whole night, and you had it long?❞ hyuck smiled when his brother shook his head as an answer. No ass beating this time, it seems. So he moved onto Mark.

❝mark, I guess you had a fun one? Pity you ruined my game.❞

The latter pulled up his shirt collar, but there was no use in that as the cloth slid back down and the love bites were still in view. Mark didn't reply, just continued to eat his cereal while trying to overcome the headache and the nausea. Hyuck had hoped he'd hear an apology, but he guessed he ran out of luck.

He thought about asking jeno about his night, but the other looked really out of it, quite close to letting tears fall actually, so hyuck didn't even try, deciding that it's better to talk about it when they're alone.

So that's how the morning went by, after a while the guests went home one by one and left the brothers alone in the apartment. When doyoung started to put on his jacket however, he went to jeno and thanked him, making it one of the oddest sights donghyuck had yet seen. But in a way he felt proud, at least someone in their family is progressing in the right direction.

Mark left for a morning run somewhere around nine, and taeyong went to buy groceries, apparently they were out of milk, cereal, instant noodles and bread. That left the babies alone in the house, and hyuck even considered taking a sip from one of the cans of beer that were abandoned on the living room floor. Yet he didn't, instead he went to his room and had an itch to ask jeno about what happened for doyoung to thank him.

When donghyuck entered the room jeno was on his bed, probably watching YouTube videos as the phone was awfully close to his face.

Hyuck made a subtle movement and sat on the bed, staring intensely at his brother, that seemed to work as the eyes moved onto him. And it was as if jeno knew what his brother wanted to talk about, his cheeks told the story for him. Donghyuck`s eyes widened in surprise, making him lean in, to have a closer look.

❝no way!❞ hyuck shouted, his mind already coming up with crazy scenarios.

Jeno denied them all instantly, neglecting his phone he held his hands out.

❝it's not what you think! Doyoung had a nightmare so I comforted him… and slept the whole night together on your bed, but nothing else happened.❞ as jeno spoke the words became a silent mess and he was thankful that hyuck was used to him rambling.

❝all night? What about when you two woke up?❞ his brother asked, clearly confused yet full of interest.

❝i woke up first. I wanted to leave the bed to avoid awkwardness, but he didn't let go of me. And when he woke up it was actually alright, but i think it's because he's mature. He handled the situation better than me.❞

Hyuck knew where this was going. Jeno fell into the deep spiral of doubt, and spirals at times can be infinite, it's going to be a hard task convincing jeno out of the mindset, yet donghyuck had to agree to some extent.The other part of him however disagreed, in a way doyoung acted could've been denial. Nothing more and nothing less. But perhaps the older really just couldn't see jeno more than his friend's little brother.

❝i`d say it's going well for you.❞ jeno only gave half a smile and nodded, not trying to hide his disappointment. Though his heart fluttered like butterfly's wings whenever he thought of doyoung clinging onto him and trusting jeno to keep him safe for the night. 

❝what about you? How was your night?❞ jeno asked, this time with a smile that was actually genuine.

❝mark drank too much and ten suddenly became his God. Didn't you see his neck?❞ 

His brother shook his head as a no, jeno didn't really pay attention, he's sure he didn't even say good morning to most of them. 

❝well he sure got some strawberries. I talked to jaemin though, do you think we should hang out? Renjun is probably going to tag along as well, you know, the usual.❞ 

Hyuck had chatted with jaemin when he brushed his teeth, and the other had reminded him of the ice cream shop that looked like it was out of the 80s, which caught his attention instantly and saying that they NEED to go there and check it out. Hyuck only agreed.

As donghyuck explained further, jeno agreed as well, saying that it would be fun to go out and simply enjoy their time while eating a sundae. So they gave the other two their confirmation and began getting ready, hyuck making sure to use concealer to get rid of the rings under his eyes. Slowly regretting that he stayed up the whole night.

Mark usually never went for a morning run, but the way ten`s lips felt on his skin and the experienced touch of his fingertips on his back and his chest haunted him, and Mark really needed some fresh air in his system. Though there was no point as ten`s teasing voice filled his mind and he just couldn't get anything out.

Mark stopped running and simply gasped for air on the sidewalk while watching as the sun got warmer and warmed. Though it could've been his body's temperature rising as he thought of the moment ten bit his collarbone and how his heart raced from the alcohol and adrenaline. 

To put it short, Mark was fucked.


End file.
